Tu Amor Eterno
by Betting Life
Summary: No todo es como lo deseamos, a veces el destino nos tiene preparado otro futuro. Tom Riddle, es un joven que tenia su vida planeada, pero todo cambia al conocerla a ella ¿Podrá esta persona cambiar su propia perspectiva sabiendo cual es el verdadero ser del muchacho?¿Lograra dejar de lado el odio y el renco para darle lugar al amor?


¡Hola a todos!

Estoy aquí, con un nuevo fic :) un One-shot más precisamente x)

Se me vino a la mente y necesitaba escribirlo, es de mi pareja favorita…

¡Tom y Hermione! (Voldemort en realidad, pero es lo mismo… ¿no?)

Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo :D

**Aclaraciones importantes:** Esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Tom/Voldemort.

Sin aburrirlo más, aquí la historia

Tu amor eterno

By: Betting Life

**Capitulo Único**

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya? ¿Cuarenta, cincuenta años? Son tantos que ya ni lo recuerdo. Pero a pesar de todo, aun puedo recordar perfectamente ese día.

El día que te conocí…

_¡Harry que alegría que estés a salvo, estaba tan asustada! Debemos apresurarnos, ellos ya vienen._

Fue el momento más extraño de mi vida. Sentirte rodear mi cuello con tus brazos, gritando esas palabras que no lograba comprender, me habían impactado. Nadie jamás había tenido ese tipo de afecto conmigo. Era difícil procesar lo que decías cuando me apretabas contra tu pecho con tanta fuerza.

Sin duda uno de los momentos más increíbles en mi vida y uno que sin duda jamás olvidare.

Así como el día que te perdí.

/

Desde el primer instante había estado muy interesado en ti, desde luego, eras un misterio. Tu procedencia, tu extraña forma de aparecerte en los límites del castillo cuando eso es imposible, el lamentable estado en el que habías llegado. Solo podía pensar que Grindelwald tenía que ver en esto. Siendo como fuera, lo averiguaría.

_No nos hemos presentado apropiadamente, soy Tom Riddle._

_¡Aléjate de mí!_

De acuerdo, eso fue algo que no me esperaba.

¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?

Definitivamente algo ocultabas.

Pero nunca pensé que sería algo tan importante y que me afectaría tan directamente hasta mucho más adelante.

/

Los días siguieron su curso y cada vez me convencía más de que algo ocultabas, no eras normal, o bueno no como las otras chicas que había conocido hasta ahora.

Eras altanera, con un alto índice de "creo saberlo todo" y una bondad que rayaba con la estupidez.

_Gryffindor tenía que ser._

Pero, por alguna razón, eso lograba atraer mi atención.

Extraño.

Lo intente de nuevo, acercarme a ti. Te había estado vigilando, sabía lo que te gustaba, lo que te disgustaba, lo que hacías en tus ratos libres, etc, etc.

Estaba listo. Nada podía arruinarlo.

_¡Eres un tonto Riddle, tú y tu estúpido sequito de serpientes rastreras!_

No podía creerlo, lo había arruinado. Mi perfecto plan se había arruinado y todo por culpa del estúpido de Malfoy, ya me las pagaría esa escoria más tarde. Ahora debía buscar a Granger.

Regrese a mi sala común furico, no la había encontrado por lo que intuí que ya debías haber vuelto a tu sala.

¡Maldición!

Mi magia empezaba a salirse de control, debía llegar rápido a la sala y descargar mi rabia con alguno de mis súbditos. Creo que Malfoy será esta vez.

/

Por fin se me había dado, la oportunidad que buscaba. Al fin podría llegar a tus secretos, asquerosa impura.

Te había encontrado rondando los corredores del castillo durante una de mis rondas de prefecto. Este puesto sí que valía la pena cuando no tenía que encargarme de que esos mocosos idiotas no se perdieran. Me acerque a ti.

Estabas apoyada contra la pared del pasillo con la cabeza gacha, tu cuerpo temblaba. ¿Estabas llorando?

_Vaya, parece que la aguerrida leona tiene su lado sensible_

Mi presencia te perturbo e intentaste alejarte, pero no te deje. No iba a dejar pasar más tiempo contigo, esta noche lo haría, no me importaba tener que obligarte. Hoy contestarías todas mis preguntas.

Tome tu brazo y jale de él, te giraste y fue ahí donde sucedió.

Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó y mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, el asombro baño mi mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasado?

Tu mirada, esa mirada caramelo que ahora me miraba con tal imponencia. Casi me doblega el ardor que expelía, **casi.**

Rápido logre recuperarme, te solté y ordene que regresaras a tu sala común. Necesitaba pensar con raciocinio de nuevo, detener mis aceleradas pulsaciones, desprenderme de todas estas nuevas sensaciones.

Uno de mis seguidores me ayudaría con esta tarea a base de crucios.

/

El destino parecía haber confabulado en mi contra, no había otra explicación, ya que no dejaba de encontrarme contigo en todos lados. Extrañamente eso me ponía de los nervios, estar cerca de ti desde aquella noche era insoportable. Pero claro, yo era Lord Voldemort y nunca dejaría que un sentimiento tan repugnante como el nerviosismo se plasmara en mi exterior.

Debía erradicar ese sentimiento de mí.

Con todo y asco me acerque de nuevo a ti. No había olvidado mi objetivo contigo, esta vez estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

Increíblemente aceptaste mi invitación a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Al parecer la fiera se estaba ablandando, ¿acaso habrás cedido al fin a mis encantos? No podía culparte, era irresistible.

_Si insistes tanto entonces bien, nos vemos el sábado luego del desayuno._

Asquerosa sangre sucia ¿Quién te habías creído para hablarme así? ya me las pagarías. Te haría caer de tu nube, ni Dumbledore ni nadie te salvarían, me suplicarías de rodillas perdón. Suplicarías tener mi presencia junto a ti, y no volverías a despreciarme, ya lo veras.

/

No resulto lo que esperaba, la salida no había resultado como YO lo había planeado.

Últimamente eso sucedía mucho, o al menos desde que llegaste, aunque no puedo quejarme, los resultados habían sido diferentes pero no por eso menos satisfactorios. Había logrado avanzar más hacia a ti, y todo gracias ese bendito…

Temblé al recordarlo,

Maldije mil veces estas nuevas sensaciones y te maldije a ti por provocarlas, maldita inmunda.

Ese beso, ese bendito beso accidental que nos habíamos dado, me había abierto nuevas puertas hacia a ti, pero unas que no estaba seguro de querer tomar.

No quería arriesgarme, estas emociones me estaban destruyendo, me tentaban como nunca nada lo había logrado, aun más que las artes oscuras, aun más que los horrocruxes que me brindarían la vida eterna, mucho más que mis deseos de poder.

_¿Qué fue e-eso?_

Sacudí mi cabeza intentado apartar aquellos recuerdos. ¡No! No podía permitir esto, no podía permitir que mis sentimientos me dominaran, nunca lo habían hecho y esta vez no sería la excepción. Yo era Lord Voldemort, quien se convertiría en el mago más poderoso del mundo. Mis aspiraciones de grandeza no cederían, no lo permitiría.

Cuan equivocado había estado.

/

_Tom, yo…creo me estoy enamorando de ti._

No, no,no,no, no, no.

Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Se me estaba yendo de las manos, esta confesión… esta confesión lo cambiaba todo.

_Sé que tu no sientes lo mismo pero, quería que lo supieras._

No, quédate quieto, no lo hagas, no.

Demasiado tarde.

Lo había hecho, había cedido, había cedido al fin a mis bajos instintos. Aquellos que me incitaban, me rogaban, me pedían, suplicaban que te tomara, te pegara a mi cuerpo, y te besara, te besara con fuerza, con entrega, con…

¿Qué era eso que sentia?

No podía definirlo, aquella suave y cálida sensación que recorría mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar, no la conocía, no lograba identificarla. Pero me gustaba, me hacía sentir como nunca en mi vida.

¿Aquello era lo llamado… alegría?

Estaba perdido.

**Me había enamorado.**

/

Me deje llevar, por primera vez en mi vida, deje que mis emociones me dominaran. Por unos pocos meses fui feliz, feliz como nunca antes, junto a ti. A la que ahora tenía el gusto de llamar mi novia. Lo di todo mientras duro, mi corazón reboso de alegría aunque sea por una vez. Te entregue aquello que nadie jamás ha tenido de mí, y a cambio me lleve aquello que tanto te caracterizaba, tu inocencia. Yo te hice mujer.

_Mi señor, ¿Por qué esta con esa sangre sucia?_

Mis seguidores estaban confusos e insatisfechos. No les agradaba nada que su líder, quien proclamaba odiar a los impuros y traidores de la sangre, mantuviera una relación afectiva con una hija de muggles.

_Mis queridos mortifagos, no deben preocuparse. Necesito algo de esa pequeña sangre sucia, y para ello me he visto obligado a relacionarme sentimentalmente con ella, no será para siempre. Así que guarden la calma._

Eso había logrado tranquilizar a esa manada de ovejas idiotas.

No les había mentido del todo.

Si, era cierto, estaba enamorado. Pero eso no significaba que iba a tirar tantos años de arduo trabajo por algo que no sabía si seria duradero y menos cuando planeaba convertirme en un ser inmortal. No, no podía arriesgarme.

Ya había tomado mi decisión, debía terminar con aquello.

Debía dejarte.

/

Lo había hecho, había terminado contigo.

No resulto como esperaba. Desde hace tiempo que nada lo hacía.

No me gritaste, como esperaba. No me hechizaste, no lloraste, no me golpeaste… ni siquiera frunciste el seño. Solo me miraste, con un brillo de tristeza y decepción infinita, sonreíste con resignación soltando un largo suspiro, y te giraste empezando a caminar en un silencio asfixiante.

Mi corazón se estrujo dolorosamente en mi pecho, pero no te detuve. Para agrandar mi dolor, gire y camine hacia el pasillo contrario de regreso a mi sala común, donde proclame la noticia a mis ciervos quienes sonrieron con alivio. Me retire a mi cuarto ordenándoles no acercarse a mí en lo que restaba del día.

No quería verlos, no quería ver a nadie.

/

Estaba haciendo una de mis últimas rondas, faltaba una semana para que las clases terminaran y al fin me graduara. Todo terminaría y pondría mi plan en acción. Ya no volvería a verte nunca más.

_¿Está segura de que esto sea lo correcto? _

Detuve mis pasos al oír la voz del viejo, me encendí entre las sombras de los pasillos para no ser visto. Las voces no se habían detenido, preste atención para identificarlas.

_…blendore ya he tomado mi decisión, pienso hacerlo aun si usted se opone._

La otra voz pertenecía a… Hermione.

Saque a mi cabeza para observar la escena. Si, ahí estabas, igual de hermosa que siempre, hace días que no te veía, te había estado evitando cobardemente para no ver nuevamente esa mueca en tu rostro al estar frente a mí. Era insoportable la sensación que se presentaba en mi cuando me mirabas así, me ahogaba y me incitaba a alejarme todo lo posible.

Aparte aquellos molestos recuerdos y concentre nuevamente mi atención en la plática. Observe minuciosamente a ambos deteniendo abruptamente mi mirar.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Qué era aquel objeto brillante en tus manos? Intente acercarme un poco para identificar mejor pero un movimiento de cabeza de Dumbledore hacia mi dirección me obligo a volver a mi posición tras el muro.

Rayos, tan cerca.

_¿Está completamente segura?_

Volví a escuchar la voz del anciano por lo que preste atención de nuevo.

_Si, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, esa fue su decisión y yo… _

Una rata paso por entre mis pies distrayéndome y haciéndome perder el hilo de la conversación.

¡Demonios! no pude escuchar lo último que dijo.

El sonido de los pasos de ambos me alerto, era hora de mi retirada.

Regrese a mi habitación, mi turno había acabado hace horas. Me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, no tenia sueño, y lo sucedido anteriormente solo me hacia estar más despierto.

_Hermione, aun eres un misterio para mí._

_/_

Las clases de ese día habían acabado, y ya era hora de cenar. Me dirigía hacia el gran comedor cuando algo llamo mi atención, a lo lejos yendo en sentido contrario al de los demás, una castaña Gryffindor muy conocida caminaba con rapidez. No sé porque, pero algo me dijo que debía seguirla.

Lo hice. Una vez más cedí a mis impulsos.

Con el sigilo característico de una serpiente te seguí a través de los solitarios pasillos, ya todos debían estar sentados disfrutando de la cena. Aumente la velocidad al verte alejarte más.

Llagamos a las puertas del castillo. Filch, como siempre, custodiaba las puertas junto a su horrorosa gata. Me sorprendí al verte sacar la varita.

_¡Imperius!_

¿Pero que demon…? ¿Esa era Granger?

Te vi abrir las puertas y salir a las afueras, no dude en seguir tu ejemplo ¿Seria que al fin descubriría aquello que has ocultado tanto tiempo? No podía perder esta oportunidad.

Nos adentramos en el bosque prohibido, esto cada vez se ponía más extraño. Interminables minutos pasaron hasta que te vi detenerte en un claro. Extrajiste aquel extraño objeto que no pude apreciar bien la ultima vez pero que ahora veía con total claridad. Y no lo creía.

¿Un giratiempos?

Miles de incógnitas surgieron luego de aquel descubrimiento. Pero rápido fueron disipadas al verte extraer otro objeto de tu capa, era un frasco pequeño con una sustancia azulada dentro. La llevaste a tu boca de un solo jalón la bebiste para seguidamente girar la manecillas del giratiempos.

Salí de mi escondite al ver tus intenciones y corrí hacia ti, una sensación de ahogante desesperación barrio con mi orgullo impulsándome a dejar todo solo por no dejarte marchar. No te podías ir, así no debían ser las cosas. Yo me elevaría en lo alto del mundo mágico como máxima autoridad y tú debías estar ahí para verlo, aunque no estuvieras a mi lado. Al menos quería tener el consuelo de saber que pertenecías a mi mundo, que no todo se había perdido, por eso, por eso no podías…

_Nunca te olvidare Tom, te amo._

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que una incandescente luz me cegara.

/

Ahora sentado frente a mi ejército de fieles asesinos solo puedo recordarte. Tantos años, tantos errores, para al fin llegar a este día. Hoy todo terminaría.

Avanzo hacia lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar, donde te conocí, donde me enamore y también donde te vi por última vez. Una sonrisa melancólica se plasmo en mi rostro serpentil.

_El precio por utilizar tantas veces magia oscura._

Llagamos a la entrada del castillo o lo que quedaba de él, mi ataque anterior había dejado bastantes bajas de parte de la orden. Todos los que quedaban aun en pie se agruparon.

_¡Harry Potter esta muerto!-Exclame con fuerza. Las muecas de horror y los lloriqueos no se hicieron esperar. Una muchacha pelirroja que reconocí como la mocosa que había poseído mi horrocrux grito desgarradoramente. Un sentimiento de goce me recorrió, amaba ver a aquellos que sufrían ante la pérdida de alguien querido, aliviaba un poco el dolor de mi maltrecho corazón.

Dolor que había tenido presente desde que te habías marchado.

Vire mi mirar hacia todos los presentes, buscando aquella mueca de sufrimiento en todos.

Detuve toda acción.

Un escalofríos me paralizo, mi respiración se detuvo y sentía que mis ojos no tardarían en salirse de sus cuencas si seguía abriéndolos así.

No podía ser real, debía estar alucinando, tu recuerdo me atormentaba nuevamente y por eso veía… te veía ahí, parada mirándome con esos ojos de fuego que me doblegan una vez más.

Tu mirada se cruzo con la mía y todo se desvaneció, quedando solos tú y yo. Como aquella vez donde hicimos contacto corpóreo por primera vez. Cuando te hice mía.

Una alegría infinita me embargo, pero no duro mucho. Un alboroto tras de mi me obligo a romper la conexión, con furia voltee a ver la causa del escándalo. Otra sorpresa.

Potter seguía vivo.

/

La batalla se reanudo y lo que creí que nunca pasaría, paso. Me traicionaron, como cobardes me abandonaron, mis morfifagos habían huido.

Bastardos malnacidos, ya me las pagarían. Ahora debía encargarme nuevamente de Potter y terminar con esto definitivamente, luego iría tras de ti y te obligaría a explicármelo todo.

El choque de hechizos de mi enemigo y los míos soltaban chispas. Quería matarlo, destrozarlo, observar como la última fracción de luz se esfumaba de sus ojos. Quería deshacerme al fin de aquella plaga que solo me había dado problemas, y estaba a punto de lograrlo, cuando un grito me distrajo. Desvié el hechizo a tiempo para que no me diera, Potter también estaba pendiente de lo que se acontecía.

-¡Por favor, paren!-Eras tú, habías intervenido en nuestra batalla y colocado justo en medio de ambos. Te mire con toda la seriedad que pude expresar, te vi estremecerte ante mi acción-Por favor… Tom-Me miraste con suplica, me cruce de brazos y justo cuando me disponía a hablar un grito me interrumpió.

-¡¿Hermione, pero que haces?! ¡Vete!, ¡no debes estar aquí y menos en tu condición!-Observe a Potter con curiosidad.

¿Se conocían?

Y fue cuando un recuerdo vino a mí.

_**¡Harry, que alegría que estés a salvo, estaba tan asustada! Debemos apresurarnos, ellos ya vienen.**_

Una luz de comprensión me baño y lo pude entender al fin. Tu actitud, tu desconfianza y hostilidad, el misterio que siempre te rondaba, todo.

Venias del futuro. Llegaste a mi tiempo cuando yo había empezado a mover mis cartas, por eso el día que nos conocimos reaccionaste así, por eso conoces a Potter. Era el de quien hablabas ese día.

Un mareo me hizo trastabillar, esta lluvia de saberes me aturdió.

_¡Por favor Hermione, huye!-El grito histérico de Potter me devolvió en sí, te observe, no parecías dar pie a irte.

_Bruja obstinada, siempre igual._

_Harry yo no…-Te callaste al verme acercarme a ti. Potter, como siempre, intervino con sus aires de héroe. Me detuve.

_¡Aléjate de ella, tu batalla es conmigo!-Grito el mocoso amenazándome con su varita.

_No tengo intensiones de dañarle-Exprese con sinceridad-Solo quiero hablar con ella-Explique retomando mi andar hacia la que alguna vez fue mi bruja.

_¡No lo permitiré!-Y justo cuando Potter se preparaba para atacarme tu intercediste nuevamente en nuestro enfrentamiento.

_¡Harry por favor escúchame!-Tu suplica parecía haber surtido efecto ya que Potter desvió su mirada iracunda hacia ti-¡No puedes matarlo!-El grito no solo sorprendió al niñito que vivió, yo también quede estupefacto ante tus palabras. Sería que tu aun, después de tantos años…

-¡¿Pero te das cuenta de la ridiculez que me estas pidiendo?!-Cuestiono fuera de sí Potter-¡Es Voldemort, Hermione! ¡Vol-de-mort!-Exclamo nuevamente.

_¡Lo sé, pero…-Desviaste tu mirada hacia mí con los ojos brillando de emociones y lentamente comenzaste a caminar hacia mí. Mis pulsaciones se aceleraron, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, no pude reprimirme, una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios. Tú me devolviste el gesto de manera dulce deteniéndote justo frente a mí.

-¡Hermione…-Potter intento decir algo pero se detuvo. Observe como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión. Te habías abalanzado hacia mí atrapándome en tus cálidos brazos.

_Después de tanto tiempo._

Te devolví el gesto con la misma emoción, te estruje con fuerza contra mí pero sin llegar a causarte daño.

_Tom-Lentamente te separaste de mí. Observe con una ternura que creí perdida, las lagrimas de mojaban tus mejillas. Las aparte con mis manos con el mayor de los cuidados, aun era demasiado impactante para mi entender que no estaba soñado, realmente estabas aquí, conmigo.

_Creí que jamás volvería a verte-Te dije aun acariciando tus tersas mejillas. Colocaste una mano sobre la mía haciendo presión para que la mantuviera en esa posición, giraste tu rostro y le diste un beso. Un deseo desbordante me recorrió, deseaba poseer esos labios nuevamente. Como antes lo había hecho.

_¡Sangre sucia, aléjate de mi señor!-Ese grito nos hizo voltear a todos. De un momento a otro, Bellatrix había aparecido blandiendo su varita con mirada enloquecida.

No lo pensé, solo actué.

Justo cuando la loca bruja había levantado su varita para acabar contigo yo me interpuse y le lance una maldición.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Grite con todo el odio que se había acumulado en mi ser al saberte amenazada de muerte.

Un silencio se instauro en el ambiente luego de que el cuerpo de la que había sido mi más fiel sirviente cayera al suelo. Me gire hacia ti y te aprese nuevamente entre mis brazos, un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de mi ser, miedo, un terrible y demencial miedo. Pero no por mí, sino por ti.

_Mi Hermione._

_T-tu a-cabas de…-Los balbuceos de Potter interrumpieron nuestro momento.

_De nuevo._

Te desprendiste de mí con lentitud y miraste al mocoso.

_¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste quien era el padre de mi hijo Harry?-Le preguntaste a Potter sobre…espera ¿Qué?

El niñito que vivió se limito a asentir.

_Pues…en el pasado sucedieron muchas cosas y yo…-Bajaste la cabeza sonrojada. Te mire con los ojos abiertos de la impresión ¿Querías decir que…?

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡¿Voldemort?! ¡¿En serio, no se te ocurrió una mejor idea?!-Los gritos de Potter te sobresaltaron, bajaste la cabeza ante el reproche del chico.

Yo no salía de mi impresión, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vire mi rostro hacia tu barriga y fue ahí donde pude percatarme, un pequeño y casi imperceptible bulto se asomaba. Mis ojos ardieron y un nudo se instauro en mi garganta.

-Hermione-Te llame pero no levantaste el rostro. Lleve una mano a tu rostro y lo levante. Tus ojos brillaban conteniendo las lagrimas-¿Es cierto?-Te pregunte, necesitaba sacarme las dudas.

Un asentimiento de tu parte y mi mundo se torno diferente, una oleada de alegría me embargo y no pude contenerme, te bese, te bese como hace tantos ansío hacer, como hace tanto mi corazón suplica, que hace tanto anhela.

No sé cuánto tiempo te mantuve así, junto a mí, pero no me importaba, al fin estábamos juntos. Un carraspeo nos libero de nuestro momento.

Te giraste a mirar al entrometido de Potter que aun seguía ahí parado, incomodo, por lo que podía apreciar.

-Harry, Tom es el padre de mi bebé-Confirmaste los hechos ante el niñito que desgraciadamente vivió.

-Hermione-Susurro el mocoso con voz decepcionada.

-Lo sé Harry, se lo que dirás, pero no pude evitarlo si-Dijiste con enojo-Lo intente, de verdad que lo intente, de todas las formas posible pero… no pude- Lo miraste con suplica-Me enamore-Concluiste elevando tu rostro hacia mí, apreté nuestras manos unidas dándote a entender que sentía lo mismo.

-Pero, es Voldemort…-Replico Potter aun inconforme-¡Ha asesinado a miles de inocentes sin piedad Hermione! ¡Mato a mis padres!-Grito Potter soltando lagrimas mirándote intentando convencerte.

-En el amor no se manda Harry-Refutaste-¡Yo no elegí amarle, solo paso!-Gritaste soltando nuevas lagrimas.

-Pero…-Calle a Potter emprendiendo camino hacia él, el levanto la varita y me miro expectante.

-Estoy cansado-Confesé, Potter abrió los ojos en sorpresa-Si Potter, ya estoy agotado, han sido muchos años, mucho dolor y aun así nunca logre alcanzar aquello que deseaba-Exprese mirándole fijamente a los ojos-El reconocimiento de aquellos que me despreciaron en el pasado, el dolor del abandono de mi padre, la soledad al no tener el amor de mi madre, el miedo a terminar como ella, solo y abandonado como un perro-Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era sincera-Solo quiero continuar lo que me queda de vida con la persona que amo y viendo crecer a mis hijos-Concluí con voz serena.

-Y-yo…-El mocoso me miraba con estupefacción, sin creerse todo lo que había dicho.

-Harry-Te acercaste lentamente al chico-Por favor-Suplicaste con ojos llorosos. Potter te miro con los puños apretados, pero luego suspiro resignado.

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana-Confeso Potter mirándote-y si deseas pasar el resto de tus días con…el-Ese tono no me gusto-Entonces, supongo que… esta… bien-Acepto reticente-Pero…-Corto antes de cualquier festejo-Si el vuelve a lastimarte o lastimar a alguien voy a acabar definitivamente con el-Amenazo el mocoso con la mirada oscurecida.

-¿Cómo sabes que la lastime antes?-Pregunte.

-Como ya lo he dicho, Hermione es como mi hermana-Contesto Potter con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Lo sé todo de ella-Termino con tono de superioridad. Fruncí el seño, eso no me gustaba.

-Harry-Reprocho ella a Potter-¿Entonces no… le harás daño?-Cuestiono temblorosa mi castaña.

-Desgraciadamente es el padre de mi sobrino así que…-Hermione se abalanzo a Potter emocionada, él la recibió gustoso. Carraspee pasado unos segundos, no me gustaba ese tipo de afecto entre ellos.

Regresaste a mi lado sonriendo.

-Hermione, debes saber que aunque yo lo haya aceptado no todos lo harán-Lo mire con entendimiento, el tenia razón. Sentí la presión ejercida en mi mano de tu parte y voltee a verte.

-¿Quién ha dicho que necesitamos de la aprobación del mundo mágico, Potter?-Cuestione con burla-Si Lord Voldemort está muerto-Afirme mirándolo con firmeza y sin dudar. Ambos me miraron con incredulidad.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mate?-Cuestiono Potter confuso.

Hermione lo miro con terror, luego poso su mirada en mi y negó repetidas veces. Solté una carcajada.

-¿De verdad fuiste tú quien frustro todo mis planes?-Cuestione con fastidio. Potter bufo y se cruzo de brazos mirándome expectante-No hay nadie aquí, más que tu, Hermione y yo-Declare con obviedad-Solo ustedes lo sabrán-Dije levantando mi varita, Potter hizo lo mismo con la suya apuntándome pero detuvo su acción a ver cómo me apuntaba a mi mismo-**Reditum**-Pronuncie, instantáneamente mi cuerpo empezó a sufrir de espasmos, caí al suelo. Corrientes erétricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, sentía mi piel desprenderse a tiras. Hermione junto a mi gritaba intentando detener mi sufrimiento, pero no lo lograba. Potter también se coloco a mi lado e intento levantarme para curarme pero se detuvo, mi cuerpo ya no se convulsionaba. Abrí los ojos y dos pares de orbes estupefactos me observaban-Por lo que veo, el hechizo funciono-Con esto logre que salieran de su estado de enajenación.

-T-tom-Le sonreí, mi castaña aun no creí lo que veía-¡Oh Tom!-Se abalanzo sobre mi cubriéndome en un cálido abrazo.

-Riddle-Voltee a ver a Potter y sonreí con suficiencia- Tu… regresaste a tu antigua aspecto pero… ¿Cómo?-Cuestiono aun anonadado el mocoso.

-Te responderé esa pregunta en otro momento Potter-Dije levantándome y levantando a mi castaña a la vez-La orden se acerca y Hermione y yo debemos irnos-Explique mientras rodeaba la cintura de mi bruja con mis brazos-Nos veremos en otro momento, de ser posible dentro de mucho tiempo, adiós-Finalice preparándome para desaparecer.

-Sera pronto no temas, por favor Harry dile a los demás que estoy bien y que no se preocupen, estaré en Australia por si quieres buscarme, ¡pero ven solo!-Grito ella antes de esfumarnos.

/

_10 años después_

Apresurados pasos y reclamos se entremezclaban con la siempre ruidosa estación de trenes de Londres. Una pareja de porte elegante caminaba a prisa hacia _ese_ andén, siendo seguidos de cerca por unos pequeños pasos.

_Apresúrate hijo, ya casi llegamos-La voz femenina de su madre lo saco de su ensoñación obligándolo a adelantar el paso para quedar a la altura de la de sus progenitores-¡Cielos, solo quedan ocho minutos! Eso no me da tiempo para revisar que todo esté en orden-Sonrió ante la histeriedad de su madre, siempre preocupándose demás.

_Todo está bien mamá, no te preocupes-La corto antes de que la mujer empezara a preguntarle nuevamente sobre lo que llevaba en su maleta.

La mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos llenando la cara del menor con cálidos besos. Este la dejo ser, no la vería por muchos meses y aunque no le gustara mucho esas muestras de cariño las acepto porque en verdad las extrañaría estando tanto tiempo lejos.

Luego de que su madre se separara miro a su padre expectante, no esperaba que lo abrazara como lo había hecho su progenitora segundos antes, su padre no era así de afectuoso, pero esperaba algún signo de despedida, algo que le ayudara a disminuir su creciente nerviosismo. Esa muestra no tardo en darse, levanto el rostro al sentir la fuerte y cálida mano de su padre en su hombro izquierdo.

_Estaré orgulloso de ti sea cual sea la casa en la que quedes-Todo el peso que lo había acomplejado esas últimas semanas desapareció, miro a su progenitor con alivio-Eres mi hijo y no voy a dejar de quererte solo por algo que no es demasiado importante-Expreso el hombre afianzando su agarre en el hombro del menor.

_Gracias padre, pero no dudo que entrare en Slytherin-Comento el muchacho con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a pesar de no estar seguro debía aparentarlo o su orgullo se vería dañado-Después de todo lo llevo en la sangre-Concluyo sonriente, girándose para atravesar el muro que lo transportaría hacia donde empezaría su historia.

_¿Crees que estará bien Tom?-Pregunto una castaña un poco preocupada aun no creía que su bebe haya crecido tan rápido. El hombre la envolvió en sus brazos y le dio su sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_No te preocupes, se que estará bien-Contesto con tono conciliador-Como bien lo ha dicho el, lo lleva en la sangre, la astucia y orgullo del padre, y la valentía y bondad de la madre-Dijo sonriendo el hombre. La mujer lo imito y con lentitud beso los labios de su amado esposo.

_Regresemos a casa, Alexis parece tener hambre-Exclamo la mujer emprendiendo la marcha de vuelta a su hogar, llevando una mano a su abultado abdomen de cinco meses. El hombre la beso nuevamente mientras acariciaba el estomago de su mujer.

_Pues no la hagamos esperar-Susurro Tom en tono insinuante, una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la castaña y apresuro aun más el paso.

_Mientras en el tren_

Miraba por la ventana ensimismado, hace unos minutos que el tren había partido y ya no podía aguantar la emoción, quería llegar pronto a Hogwarts.

Un portazo lo sobresalto, miro al causante de ruido, mejor dicho la causante del ruido.

_¡William Zachary Riddle! ¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?!-Observo a la recién llegada mientras unas risas la acompañaban.

_Ya déjalo Vic-Dijo el muchacho detrás de la joven sin quitar su sonrisa.

_Victorie, Teddy hola-Saludo el nombrado-Lamento no haberlos buscado, pero llegue justo a la hora y apenas y conseguí encontrar un vagón vacio-Explico el muchacho.

Victorie Weasley Delacour, hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Rubia, de profundos ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora pero una vez que se enojaba no había quien la contentara, claro exceptuando a Teddy, quien extrañamente siempre lograba sacarla de su enojo.

Teddy Remus Lupin Tonks, hijo de los fallecidos Remus y Nyphadora Lupin. Alto, un poco moreno y de extraño cabello azul. Era metamorfomago como su madre. Le llevaba a él y Vic por un año.

_Esa no es escusa-Reprendió la rubia aun inconforme-Tuve que pasar media hora de mi vida sola con este esperpento-Dijo la Weasley apuntando al peliazul que aun no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

_Fueron los momentos más placenteros de tu vida, admítelo Vic-Declaro Teddy con una sonrisa seductora haciendo sonrojar a la rubia quien rápido se apuro a negarlo todo.

Mientras esto sucedía el moreno frente a ellos sonreía, sus negros ojos brillaban en travesura, sus amigos se gustaban desde que tenía memoria y aun a esas alturas se atrevían a negarlo.

_Serán tercos_.

La conversación cambio y ahora hablaban sobre cosas triviales y lo que habían hecho desde la última reunión familias. Sip, los Riddle, los Potter y Weasley mantenían una relación bastante estrecha. Había sido difícil y más aun luego de que todos se enteraran de la verdad del padre del hijo de Hermione, pero lograron superarlo y llegar a un acuerdo de paz. Ahora eran una gran familia y siempre que podían hacia reuniones para festejar cumpleaños o fiestas especiales.

_Si, el pequeño James está ansioso por ingresar a Hogwarts-Comento Teddy-Si ya hasta le ha pedido al padrino Harry que le compre lo que necesitaría una vez ingresara al colegio-Exclamo el muchacho soltando una carcajada, sus amigos lo imitaron.

Continuaron conversando hasta que un prefecto les anuncio pronto llegarían y que debían colocarse sus capas.

Miro por la ventana ansiando ver el castillo desde esa posición.

_Al fin estoy aquí._

_/_

En un lugar alejado y desconocido por cualquier muggle, una sombra se paseaba entre las espesuras de un gran bosque. Sus negros ojos sombra miraban desde su posición las miles de luces que bailaban en el lago, pero rápido viro su mirar hacia aquello que buscaba, mejor dicho aquel.

_Al fin te encontré pequeño-Susurro la sombra mirando a cierto muchacho sonriente que miraba con asombro el castillo plantado frente a él-Tu padre fue débil y cedió ante esa mugrosa sangre sucia, espero que tú seas diferente y honres como se debe mi legado-Exclamo el ente sin quitar la vista del moreno. Una sonrisa perversa adorno su rostro.

_Mi querido heredero_

**¿Fin?**

Espero les haya gustado :) me tomo bastante hacerlo y entre medio de estudios y demás logre terminarlo.

¿Merece un Review?


End file.
